Check-Up Chilly
"Check-Up Chilly" is the second segment of the ninety-sixth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on August 12, 2016. Summary Chilly takes over for Hallie at the front desk and makes appointments for check-ups he doesn't need, taking time away from the patients who really do need help. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Ari Ruben as Hermie *Audrey Wasilewski as Penny *Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Dress-Up Daisy *Bernardo De Paula as Saltwater Serge *Dee Bradley Baker as Squibbles and Piper Songs *There's An Appointment For That *I Feel Better Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Chilly: I was just stackin' the charts for ya. Again. It puts me in my happy place. Hallie: Well, looky lou at you. Thanks, sugar. Chilly: O.R. one. That's where I had my plush fluffed. I had some very soft and cuddly memories in there. Hallie: Whew! This hospital is busier than a barnyard full or bullfrogs. Doc: You know, Hallie, you can't do everything by yourself. We're running a big hospital now. Hallie: I hear you, Doc, but making checkup appointments is a part of my job. Doc: Maybe now is a good time to find someone to help you. Chilly: I happen to know Doc's schedule by heart. It's how I plan my day. Hallie: Chilly, what do you think about giving me a hand? Chilly: Me? What would I do? Hallie: You'd be in charge of this. Chilly: (Gasp) Doc's appointment book? It's... it's too much. I might cry. Hallie: Well, don't do that, 'cause it will be up to you to keep this hospital up and running while I help Doc in surgery and make my rounds. Chilly: I'd be honored. But, do you really think I can do it? Hallie: You know this job better than a bumblebee knows butterscotch. Saltwater Serge: Excuse me, monsieur. Chilly: Uh... "meeshur" must be off today, but I am Chilly, and I will schedule your appointment. Chilly: But if I'm healthy, that means no more checkups ever again? Doc: It's still really important to see your doctor when your healthy, Chilly, but that's usually only once a year. That's what I do. Stuffy: I see what you're saying, Doc. That way, there are appointments for other toys who really need... (slips on paper) like me. Doc: That's right. You don't want to take time away from a broken toy who needs help. Chilly: Of course I don't, Doc. I love checkups and want every toy to have one if they need it. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Hyper-checkupsies *Although this episode was about checkups, the "Time for Your Checkup" song wasn't performed. *This is the third time Chilly sings "I Feel Better" after his checkup. *Chilly got his hospital scrubs in this episode. Gallery * Check-Up Chilly/Gallery Category:Episodes about Chilly Category:Episodes where Doc doesn't sing at all Category:Episodes that feature Doc as the only human character Category:Episodes where I Feel Better was sung Category:Season 4